


When Worlds Collide

by LovelyLinks



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: 24 chapters, Beth Alive, Carl’s Twin, Daryls A Uncle, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, MTF Trans Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, bi character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLinks/pseuds/LovelyLinks
Summary: Follow The Life And Journey Of 5 Different People In The End Of The World.Ebony And Elaina Were Separated From Their Family When Walkers Attacked Them While Playing Outside. Where They Learned They Were Immune To The Virus That Was Turning The Living.Jude And Juliet Were Put Up For Adoption By There Mother When She Could Not Take Care Of Them. They Meet Their Foster Brother Liam And Then The World Went To Hell.Caden Always Believed He was A Only Child But When He Comes To Alexandria He Learned He Was The Twin Of Carl Grimes And That's Where His Life Changes For The Better Or For The Worst.Have Fun Following The Journey Of These Five Different People.Collide Series-Book One Of FourSwitch POV You Will Know When They Change________________________________________Disclaimer: This story deals with Abuse both physically and Sexually, so if you're Triggered by those things please don't read if not. Go ahead thanks!!!I Don't Own Walking Dead I just own my Characters Elaina,Ebony,Ethan,Evelyn,Caden,Jude,JulietComments And Kudos Are Welcome!!!Ps. I Love You Readers?♀️-Lovely Links





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Posting The Story Here Has Well Has On Wattpad Just To Keep Me Going With The Story Hope You Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Day After Playing Around In The Woods Near The Camp A Load Of Chompers Came And Attacked Leaving Ebony And Her Twin Alone For The Time Being, Till A Few Years Later When Daryl And Rick Happen Upon Their Camp And That Turns Their Life Upside Down. 
> 
> Cured Series-Book One Of Four
> 
> Switch POV You Will Know When They Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ongoing Thanks Tomorrow Is The Faceclaims And Prologue Hope To See You There

Ebony Black:The girl who cried when she saw her first walker gone in her place is the freak of nature the Girl Who can Feel And Heal. Age:16

Elaina Black:The same girl that loves flower or Trees gone along with it a attitude that any would stay away from. Age:16

Ethan Black:The Brother Of The Twins And the one that needed to protect her with everything he had and he failed. Age:20

Evelyn Black:The Mother To The Twins the pain of their lost still Painfully raw has the day it happened. Age:44

Jude Canter:The Person That is  there to protect Julia And Liam. Their Full Blood Brother And Foster Brother Age:16

Julie Canter:The Comedy Relief For Jude And Liam When they are traveling. The Innocent That they need to Protect. Is Transgender MTF(Male To Female) Age:14

Caden Grimes:Twin Brother of Carl and son of Rick the forgotten one Lori told Carl about him when she was delivering Judith. Age:16

Carly More: Girlfriend to Elaina and best friend to Ebony. Sister To Connor And Was Killed by Rocky

Connor More: Boyfriend Of Ebony And Friend to Elaina. Brother To Carly And Was Killed by Rocky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading


	2. Faceclaims For Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Faceclaims Hope You Like The Story Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no Pics I was Lazy Haha

Karen Gillian As Ebony And Elaina 

 

   Bob Morley As Ethan

 

      Daisy Ridley As Evelyn

 

     Dylan Minnette As Jude

 

Issac Hempstead Wright as Caden

 

    Taissa Farmiga As Julia

 

The Story I hope will improve has it goes so please continue to read and I hope you love the story thanks. The Story is Slow To Begin With But it gets faster the farther you get in The book and I hope it not confusing for you all and thanks again for the support.


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Events before they got Separated And The Events That Happen After Hope You Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Will Be Tomorrow. Listen To The Song By Switchfoot: Moment For Life

The giggle of the small girl fell from her mouth as she watched her brother try to chase her around the forest the leaves crunching under her feet. The sounds of the forest were music to her ears the chirp of the birds, the wash of the trees. It soon turned from wonderful bless to unforgiving fear as she watched the Chompers stumble out of the forest one after the other.  Their mouths and clothes had old dried blood falling from them probably from the last piece of prey they devoured. The shock was numbing has she watched Three Chompers stumble towards her.

"Ebony!" You could hear the devastation in his voice as he watched his little sister be surrounded by Chompers her twin holding her hand so tight it was sending searing pain through her hand before she knew it a scream fell from her lips. The pain was intensifying has she look to the big bite bleeding and oozing her skin torn apart by the teeth of a Chompers. The same bite that is slowly killing Jim as we speak the terror in her Twins eyes is like a knife to the heart. When the world went back in focus she did the only thing she could think of She Ran. Forgetting that she had family back at the camp feeling like her world has crumbled under her feet. When she got to a safe hideout she fell to the floor tears streaming down her face leaving tear tracks as they went. She could hear the pained gasp of Elaina has she saw the bite desperately trying to understand what is going on her normal light eyes has gone a shade of gray and the smile she carried crumbling. 

"No no no no no!!" She was shaking as she stared at the bite her breath quickening as she realized that it's my end and there nothing she can do to stop it. It felt like I had failed them for not protecting myself and not focusing on the surrounding of the forest.  The next couple days were the hardest has the bite hurt so much that I felt like the real world was slipping from my fingers. the pain made me feel like it really was the end for me and I will never be able to see my sisters smiling face again and that broke me.

We knew some things about how a bite could progress fever, blood loss and many more that are so much worse than I can say and or want to think about. Elaina walked in carrying a bowl and she had a rag with soap on it. I wonder where she got all that from? She lays it down in front of me her face grim and you could tell that she wants to smile and make me feel better about the whole dying thing.

"I thought it would be a good idea to clean it and I won't put my hand near the bad stuff" she informed as she leaned down to put the rag in the bowl and process to clean the wound. She closed her eyes and a small tear came out of her eye as she climbed into the bed to get wrapped in the arms of her only family left, even if that family is leaving too, But what they didn't know was this was not the end.

This was the beginning of the End of their stories. The Girls Who Walked With The Walkers


	4. The Arrival-Chapter One Ebony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the beginning of Ebony And Elaina New Journey After Getting Separated From Their Family. Ebony Calls Walkers Chompers because that was what she called them when she was really little. 
> 
> Have Fun Reading Chapter One ☝️ And Listen To Sorry Not Sorry By Demi Lovato

The Chomper was devouring its dinner as she sat at the door of the barn the wind rustling has her hair flowed in front of her face the smell of rotting flesh was invading her nostrils. The sounds of birds chirping and the whistle of the wind so overpowering it took a couple minutes to clearly hear the world around her. She sat on the steps watching for any enemies and more Chompers coming to tear her apart. The world changed after the beginning of the Apocalypse the safety of being with family and going to school is all gone all that's left is Chompers and rotting flesh. 

After running away from the Atlanta camp things had gone from bad to worse. We found out we were immune to the virus that was turning the living and making them rise from the dead at a fast rate. We ran after that and didn't look back to the safe place we found and we then landed on a man and his daughter and son who died after our first day with them and that lead us to meet Carly and Conner. The blonde haired and freckled siblings were the most important people in our life and it was like we got back the family we lost but that was destroyed as well by Rocky the man that uses humor to break people into giving them the only things they have left and it was the thing that sent us into a downhill spiral. We left the compound and never looked back.

When she looked up she was face first with her dog Justice her tongue hanging out while she was panting, the smell of wet dog evident. Her sister was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with a design of an old band that their mother uses to love to listen to whenever she would clean the house. Her sister's red hair was up in a ponytail and a big smile was on her face as she locked eyes with her. 

"What are you doing Elaina," said Ebony with a sign as she stood face to face with her big sister, only by a few minutes.

"I gave Justice a bath while you sat here staring off into space," she said with a laugh as she patted Ebony on the back.

"Hey don't start," she said with a huff as she turned around to head to the barn the place they have been living in for more than a few months. Her sister was following her as they both walked into the barn Elaina talking amongst her self. Once inside Ebony went to her pack of supplies and got her ax. The ax has been with her since the beginning she got it from the family that died when they first meet them. 

"Do you know when it's time to head out for supply hunting?" Elaina asked her sister with a look that said "can we go now" I just sighed when I saw it.

"We need to go out in a week to scavenge for more supplies. I think we're running out of bullets and arrows," she concluded as she stood over the bags of supplies, her frown growing has she dug through the bags.

"Really you got to be kidding me," she said with Aggression 

"I'm not" Ebony spoke in a real monotone voice as she walked out the door to the barn her smile gone has she left her sister in the barn. Her heart was racing as she walked out panic overcoming her when she saw how much supplies she has left. She had her mind on other thoughts as she was relieved losing her mom and brother the panic was really strong as a sob caught in her throat. The stress hitting her hard as her hand started to shake the panic growing in a fast speed. the more she stood there the more the panic grew the fear that they would not be able to survive this took a huge toll on her so big that all she wanted to do was just stop trying. The next thing she knew she was hearing footstep coming up behind her the closer the person got the more she felt like she was going to panic and that's what she did. The next thing she knew she was fighting the person arms going crazy as she swung her ax and the voice shocked her as she grabbed for the gun the man was holding coming face to face with the man she hasn't seen in years RIck, the gun barrel was raised to his head has the gun began to shake in her hand and she tried to speak but the only thing she knew what to do was to call her sister and that's what she did.

"Elaina get out here now" she screamed fear creeping in her voice as she saw her sister running out her gun raised high looking for a place to aim maybe at walkers or someone else when she spotted her she froze as she came face to face with our past.

 

"Rick what I..." she stammered the next couple words to come out of her mouth as she saw the man that they tried to forget while away from their family the moment she saw him her face hardened not because of the threat but so she can keep herself from falling apart at the memories that were spilling out as she stood side to side with her sister their faces hard and cold.

 

"the next move you take will be your last" she threatened Rick the gun pressed to his timple

 

"Hey Rick," she said with a smile keeping her face stone flat has she watched his face freeze and his mouth start to open to say something but she pressed a gun near his head to keep him from talking.

 

"who are-" he didn't finish before the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading Chapter Two Will Be Out Tomorrow Bye


	5. The Confrontation- Chapter Two Rick's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conversation With Rick After The End Of Chapter 1. I Hope You Like It. In the next Chapter, you get to meet the other characters and learn about Ebony And Elaina’s Powers.
> 
> P.S I am new to writing so I hope you can forgive any mistakes that might come up like my grammar or Spelling. Thanks Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen To Never Forget You By Zara Larsson and MNEK

They sat at the fire to watch has Rick slowly opened his eyes to see that he was at a barm surrounded by two teen girls and a dog his eyes widened as he saw it. The girls watched has his shock started to wear off to turn into fear. The next thing he knows he was ungaged and was being untied by the girls their smiles back on their face has they handed him food that they just cooked. The fire was bright enough to help rick see the faces of the girls. They both have red hair pulled up in a ponytail dressed in jeans and t-shirts with designs from some kind of band he can't pinpoint which though. The Joy on there faces seem to make them even more beautiful. The Barn is Big enough for a whole group to live in maybe for the time being. They seem to have it going here at this camp no enemies in any direction food and water, I got cut off from my thoughts by the dog barking at something in the forest.

"Go get it Justice have fun," said Ebony, as she stood to catch up with the dog humming as she went some kind of song. I turned to see the Storter one staring at me as I was sitting on the rock outside the barn and it made me snap.

"Take a picture it will last longer," I said as her mouth opened in an 'o' shape as she realized she was staring at me from where she sat at in front of me

"Sorry I just never thought I would see you again definitely not alive and kicking," she said with a sad smile and a raspy voice from trying not to cry from the stress of the development in her life.

"Hey I'm Rick and you are? I haven't seen someone your age for awhile other than my son" I said as I see her smile shift from sad to happy in a matter of minutes.

"Elaina and the girl you saw running off with Justice that my sister Ebony, Ebony Black sound familiar," she asked politely the change of her attitude from sad to happy happen very fast.

"Um Like Evelyn Black I heard of her She lost her Two Twin Daughters a couple months before Sophia went missing" I said to her. her shock was clear on her face I was wondering what was going on before she busted into tears and moments later her sister ran up to her holding her has she cried.

I see it now how similar she is to Evelyn the way they hold each other in a tight grip. There smile is the spitting image of her and the red Hair glistening in the sun. The way they speak to threats with conviction no fear, no sadness. Their eyes just the right amount of love and loyalty shining through them. They are those girls the ones I couldn't find always believing that they were dead the same way Sofia was never to wake up. We Searched for them day and night hope for a miracle them all alive smile up at us being kids again. When we found Sofia in the barn Evelyn and Ethan new right at that moment that their girls were dead never to be seen again not alive at least. The Barn was the place our hope died this place is where I get it back. I come back to the screams of grief the ones I know so well the pain of loading someone you love. Before I can comfort the girls a arrow is shot on the log beside me the silo-wet Of Daryl shadow his bow and arrow sitting perfectly in the his hands ready to shot if the threat gets to bad.

"Who's there's I only know one other person beside me and my sister that can shoot a bow and that's my uncle Daryl and you are not him so get the hell out of the forest. Now!" The aggression in Ebony voice sent shivers thought my body. For a girl her size I never thought to hear that much aggression.

Daryl walked out of the forest with shock clear on his face. You can see that he is trying to hole back the tears that her shadowing his vision. Next thing I Now is them running into each other's arms laughing and hugging talking about things but Elaina and Ebony still clearly had tears rolling down her face not sure if their happy or sad could be both.

The questions and answer going on now was filled with questions like where's Merle and her brother and mother the tears from added grief of Merle's death. The happy smiles were few and far between after the girls learned about their other uncle and his tragic death. One Thing about the apocalypse is that that grief never goes away it's always there and it comes when you least expect it to.

Wow how life has Changed


	6. The Reunion-Chapter Three Ebony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reunion With Ebony And Elaina's Family. You Get To Have A Introduction To Connor Has Well Has Evelyn And Ethan, The Powers The Girls Have Are The Ability To Heal And Feel Peoples Emotion Which They Can Cut Off When There Are Too Many People Around Along With The Immunity To The Walker Bite 
> 
> Thanks For Reading!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope This Is Worth It For You Guys I Will Continue Writing For The Next Chapter Thanks Bye :)
> 
> The Song You Should Listen To While Reading Is Weak By AJK

The Journey from our barn to the Alexandria Camp was slow and painful. The slow part was because we had to stop every once and a while to kill Chompers and the painful part was because we were talking about what happened after we went missing. The Journey to the camp seemed to just slow down the more we talked about my family. I was scared to learn about that time because I didn't want to hear about the way our mom handled the time without us and I wish I never ran. The gate to Alexandria was open already and the people that lived there were already there waiting for Rick to come back. When I walked in I saw my mom and brother standing over by the nearest house. It felt like my heart was going insane BEAT BEAT BEAT. Her Smile was so big the moment she saw me I felt like it was all going to be alright. I ran to hug her with their arms wrapped around me as I cried my eyes out mumbling words over and over. Life felt complete and that was a good feeling and I hope it stays that way for a long time coming.

"Oh, my babies" She Cried tightening her grip has she lost control of her emotions. The pain of her emotions sent shock waves of pain through our bodies has we cried. Everyone's emotions put together was like a title wave of Joy, sadness, And Anger. The people watching the scene felt those emotions remembering the people they lost since the beginning,

"We searched for you for so long. We thought you were dead. where were you?" Ethan asked as he looked to Elaina his face a mix of grief, loss, And joy all mixed into one. We wanted to tell him about what happened to us after we got separated but it hurt to think of that time because we saw so many things that we don't want to relive.

"We ran really far from the camp and once that happened we had no way of getting back. Were so sorry!!" We both said at the same time releasing the feeling we have been keeping inside for years. The pain of losing our family in a matter of minutes, Watching that family be torn apart in front of us as we couldn't do anything and the Death of Carly and Connor by the madman we latter forgave. Once we got finished hugging and talking about old times I felt the pull that usually means vision and that's what happened. I came to in a room with large TVs in it and music playing in the corner of Connor favorite band Skillet. He would dance around while the music played his hair flying in front of his face as he would lead me to dance with our smiles morphing into laughter. I was shocked out of my stumper when I felt a hand touch my shoulder with a small squeeze.

"Hey, Babe How Are You Doing?' He said with a huge smile on his face as he hugs me so tight I feel like my breath is being restricted but I Revel in it has I smell the Mint and Berry Aftershave. I Smile and kiss him like he was my only way to breathe I feel his hands gripping my shirt like it his only lifeline.

"Why am I here Connor what happened?" My Face morphs into fear and my eyes darken with the trauma from so long ago of him dying in my arms as he was coughing up blood after being shot by one of Rockies men. I felt the fear of that day all over again and it made my head pound with the screams of the members of the Omega Group as they were slaughtered.

"Hey Snap out of it my little Omega Come on you are safe now. Let the Memory Fade Live And Remember I Love You" He said has his voice began to fade and I came too back in the arms of my family With his last words Ringing in my Head. I...Love...You....My.....Little.....Omega... Stay...Safe...Live ...for Me.


	7. Time Heals All Wounds- Part Four Juliet POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Introduce Juliet, Jude And And Caden And their journey in the apocalypse. Next Chapter I will return to Ebony With her dealing with the struggle of learning about Sophia And Merle’s Deaths and how she is dealing with it(And She Not Dealing with it very well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song You Should Listen To While Reading is far From Home By Five Finger Death Punch

I always believed that life could be simple but in reality, it was hard. From an early age, I felt different from other people sometimes I wondered if I was a mistake and I should have never been born. The reason for that was because I always believe I was living in the wrong body that I was supposed to be a girl and not stuck in the body I was in. When I was 11 I confided in my brother he hugged me and told me he would love me no matter what and I believed him with all my heart. When I was 12 the Apocalypse came and all my hopes of changing were ruined. years into the Apocalypse I got my chance when my brother raided a hospital in the city we were stuck in where he found Clothes and other things to help me feel better in my skin. Our life was hard even before the apocalypse with the death of our parents and having to be put in a foster home where we were physically abused by our foster parents. When the world changed it was like they changed from the abusive people they were to the protectors that they needed to be from the beginning. Months in we came to a town that soon turned into a bloodbath. Our Adoptive parents died when we got overrun with walkers it was like one-minute things were normal to the next we were fighting our way out of the town leaving behind the only parent we had left. 

People say time heals all Wounds But in reality it doesn't. What does is having people there to watch your back and tell you that it will be okay and that yes life is hard but you got me and will always have me to watch your back. The people that have watched my back for years have been my Brothers Caden And Jude. Caden is my foster brother he has been the person I turned to when I was scared and stressed about school or other things about life that I could not keep inside. Jude was the brother I confided in about my feeling that went with being Trans the feelings of not feeling right and in the body, I was should have had. they always had my back even though it was in different ways I always knew I could count on them.

"Juliet Come on we don't have all day Slow Poke" Jude Hurried with a smile on his face as he woke me up for the journey to the next outpost that Alexandria sent us on for supply hunting. Alexandria was the place we could feel at home again and it was our home from the very beginning. When we first arrived there we were very paranoid worrying when it was going to start going downhill and turn from paradise to hell. 

"Coming Coming. Why Are you in such a hurry" I Questioned Jude as I walked behind him to my bag. He seemed confused by my question so it took him a while to answer it.  
"Because they want us back for a meeting and Rick wants Caden back so they could talk about stuff" he replied with a small frown on his face as he leads me to meet up with Caden who is boiling water to make it safe to drink. His Brown hair falling into his eyes as he looked up to me seeing me awake.

"Hey Sis whats up?" he asked as he stood and pasted me my drink with a small hug added in for safe measure. Caden and Rick have been having a hard time getting along since they found each again. Caden Loves Rick but is upset that he couldn't at least try to keep him before putting him up for adoption. Which I understand fully But the thing is I wish they could just talk it out like normal people. For me when it comes to Rick and Carl I think of them has a Father and Brother and that goes with Jude as well and it hurts us that Caden Can't. After a quick Conversation, we left on our journey back to Alexandria.


	8. Memories Over Whelm Me- Part Five Ebony’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony deals with her grief by remembering Memories of her time with her Uncle Merle before she moved away from him and the beginning of the Apocalypse. She will be dealing with the grief more throughout the next few chapters in her point of view.
> 
> Listen to I’m a Mess By Bebe Rexha While Reading.
> 
> P.S I don’t think they lived near Fulton Country that was just a real jail I found and I used for the jail they were Visiting

When I walked into the house my family picked to live when they got to Alexandria it felt like safety. The kitchen was filled with paintings and drawings we made when we were little while in the Atlanta Camp. They picked it for the similarities to our old house back in Atlanta. The color scheme and the way the house was put together with the kitchen and living room being close together and the bedrooms being just enough for them and leaving a room has a shrine to me and Elaina. It was weird to see how they kept the room filled with memories of us even though they had very little to show who the shrine was supposed to be for. I felt memories of our other home following me as I walked through this one the days I spent hiding from my dad has he drank his drinks of the day. The smell of Whisky and Jack Daniels invading every sense I had and my sister holding me while I cried for my mom while he yelled or beat her. It always hurt to not be able to save her from him and it hurt to stay in my room while my brother tried to break them up Furniture breaking with the force of the fight happening downstairs. I remember one time our dad was so drunk he crashed his car on his way from work and was in the hospital for weeks and the pain of watching him suffer was the worst feeling I had ever felt because on one side I hated his guts but on the other he was my father and he was the person that would take me to get my nails painted and treated me like I was his world. The thing was I never dealt with his death like i should have and now that Merle and Sophia are gone it feels like my world is crashing yet again when I should be happy. Merle was the uncle that taught me all I know about combat and he taught me to be strong even if you feel its too hard. There was one memory I have of him after he got out of jail the first time. He ran to me and spun me around talking about all the stories he wanted to tell and my mind drifted to the memory.

It was the day of Uncle Merle's release from jail and I'm so excited to see him and tell him about school and what I learned. The excitement that was going through my mom today was good to see with how much she has been sad lately. My dad was working today and we had all the time in the world to spend with Uncle Merle even if my mom will be a little on edge because daddy had forbidden mom from seeing her brothers because of a fight that happened not that long ago. The quiet of the car was unnerving has mom drove us to the jail to pick up Merle has a surprise and meeting, Daryl who told him he was the one to pick him up.

Fulton Country Jail June 2005

"Mom are we there yet?" Elaina asked as she smiled at her mom with a small giggle. Evelyn Signed as she groaned in response to Elaina's question her grip on the wheel tightening making her knuckles go white.

"We are just about there girls," she said as they turned into the jail with a smile returning to her face as she saw Daryl's Motorcycle parked at the front of the jail. The Jail was 3 hours away from home and it was the only time they had has just the girls no Dad or brother.

When mom parked at the front she rolled her window down with a smirk has she yelled to her big brother her smug grin clear as day has she hugged the life out of her brother.

"Come On Girls we have to surprise your uncle how does that sound?" Asked Daryl as he unbuckled our seatbelts to help us out of the car with his big strong arms he lifted me out and on the pavement has he went to the other side to get Elaina.

"Can we have ice cream after Uncle Daryl?" Elaina asked while in his comfortable embrace. When she received a laugh and a groan from Daryl she cheered and bounced on her feet ready to head inside.

"I can never say no to you Ellie Bear" he said with fondness while they ran in the jail. The jail was a new thing for me it never seemed like something that would be fun to explore but when I stepped inside the main lobby I saw other people waiting to see or get their love ones out of the polices hands.

"I'll go tell them we're here to get him" Evelyn informed Daryl as she kissed Him on the cheek. 

"How are my favorite Nieces Today" he asked with a laugh when Elaina jumped into his lap once he sat in his seat "We made a picture for Merle yesterday in class" Elaina said with a small innocence smile.

Before Daryl could ask what it looked like he heard the loud joyful voice of his big brother seeing Evelyn for the first time in months.

"Eve what are you doing here?" He stressed scared her husband would find out and do something to the kids. She just hugged him finally feeling safe in his arms as she lead him to the area with the girls and the scene he saw made his heart stop his little nieces sat cuddled up to Daryl half asleep but once they saw him they jumped up into his arms laughing. 

That was the last time she saw him truly Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So I Want to say that the uploads will be slow but they will happen


End file.
